<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All In by MarkLeeFromCanada</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328715">All In</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkLeeFromCanada/pseuds/MarkLeeFromCanada'>MarkLeeFromCanada</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band), 걸어 | All in - Monsta X (Music Video)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Alternate Universe - All In (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst, Drug Use, Dystopia, Gay, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, inspired entirely by the mv, suicide scenes please be warned, technically major character death (?) but happy ending tho idk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:53:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkLeeFromCanada/pseuds/MarkLeeFromCanada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Clan. </p><p>The Government. </p><p>The flowers. </p><p>The struggle to be free. </p><p>The struggle to be yourself. </p><p>Ever since the Great Darkness, when the Government took over, life has to be lived underground.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk, Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Flower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hyukkie!" Hyungwon calls, running up to his friend by the fence. </p><p>"Hyungwonnie!" Minhyuk beams, waving wildly. </p><p>"Look what I found outside the portable," Hyungwon says, twirling a blue flower between his thumb and first finger. He takes a little sniff of it, then hands it to Minhyuk. "It smells really nice, too." </p><p>Minhyuk plucks it from his best friend's clumsy little fingers and smells it, examining the pretty blue petals. "It's really big, how-"</p><p>Minhyuk drops the flower and holds his wrist, staring up with wide eyes at the teacher that had just slapped it out of his hand. His eyes feel hot and his cheeks burn. </p><p>"Hyungwon! Did you give him that?" she demands, eyes flickering between the two little boys. Hyungwon, fearful, nods. </p><p>The teacher clicks her tongue. "You mustn't do that. Not with that flower, it has a very bad meaning. You don't want to be punished by the Government, now, do you boys?" </p><p>They shake their heads, watching as she stomps and twists the flower into the dirt. She straightens up. "Now. Why don't you boys go play some games."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Catalogue Entry #346</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blue Nightblossom <br/>(Delphinium hyacinthum nocte) <br/>The Blue Nightblossom is a small blue flower that populates all or most mapped regions. Some know it by other names, like the Sky High Flower, or the Life Blossom because of its medicinal and recreational drug properties.</p>
<p>Origin: <br/>A distinct lack of fossil findings of the flower lead some Government specialists to believe that it did not exist before the Great Darkness. In fact, some believe that the existence of the Blue Nightblossom was caused by the Great Darkness. Some theorize that it grows out of small, detached sections of The Cause, while others believe that it may have been sent to earth by an alien race looking to preserve the human population and most likely trade deals. </p>
<p>Uses &amp; Properties: <br/>Whatever its origin, the Delphinium Hyacinthum Nocte's properties cannot be overlooked. If eaten straight, it can act as a semi-potent painkiller. </p>
<p>For recreational use, it is often cultivated by underground societies and mixed into a blue, watery substance. This liquid, when pressed correctly and subsequently ingested, produces a short-lived (one-to-two-hour long) but very potent high that is described by Government specialists as pure euphoria. Heightened sex drive and sense of taste are possibly side effects, but this could be due simply to the type of venue at which it is widely consumed. </p>
<p>However, even with the issue of reckless and possibly homosexual behaviour caused when ingested in that form, the Blue Nightblossom also has useful and very important properties. If the flower is sanitarily pressed and boiled down for months, it becomes a clear blue, almost syrup-like consistency and has a slim—but very real—chance of restoring an animal or human's life force. Said formula can be taken in any form (ingestion, skin absorption, etc). </p>
<p>Significance: <br/>It is because of its aforementioned lifesaving property that the Blue Nightblossom is seen as a sign of life and rebirth, and is often placed on graves and in/on memorials. <br/>Though it may have meaningful significance in this sense, the underground homosexual community has often claimed and used it as a subtle reference to what they deem "love". If a man or woman is gifted a Blue Nightblossom from someone of the same sex, such action supposedly means that the giver feels attracted to the receiver.*</p>
<p>*if you believe you have come into contact with a homosexual, please report them to your Government officials immediately.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Blue Soda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minhyuk shut the book, rolling his eyes at the Government's unconcealed hatred of the LGBT population, which - even with the institutionalized witch hunt for it - was alive and thriving. His search for instructions for Blue Soda was obviously not going to end at that catalogue. He sighed, sitting back against the wooden wall of his bedroom, staring up at the peeling paint of his ceiling. Well, he supposed, he'd just have to find someone who knows how. </p><p>He chuckled lowly, hanging his head to watch his fiddling fingers. He did realize how stupid it was that he thought there might be a recipe for Blue Soda in his mom's Government issued plants catalogue, but it was worth the shot. He flopped over onto his side, checking the clock and debating on what to do. Huffing, he got up and headed out his bedroom door, skirting around the living room so as not to let his parents see him, and heading out the door. </p><p>Minhyuk pulled up his hood, tightening the gray drawstrings and glancing up at the bleak, gray sky as he walked. Of course, he knew not to expect any different. It wasn't even July yet, and the only day you could see the sky was the summer solstice, when the air would get warm and the winds would pick up, and the sun would be out for the longest. The sky was beautiful. He'd often wondered wether it was like this in the Old World, or maybe if you could see the beautiful blue expanse surrounding you every day. </p><p>Ah, looking up was dizzying. </p><p>As he approached the faded army green door of Hyungwon's house, his mind was tugged back to earth by the wary look the patrolling Official was shooting him. When he locked eyes with the man through the gray UV visor they all wore, he tried his best not to look uncomfortable, and pushed open the creaking door. </p><p>"Hello?" he called, glancing around warily. He heard a trail of footsteps getting louder and louder from the opposite side of the first floor, then Shownu's head popped in from the kitchen. His nervous expression melted away as soon as he saw the white hair and hoodie. </p><p>"Oh, hey," he smiled, waving slightly. "Hyungwon's upstairs." </p><p>Minhyuk nodded, smiling back. "Thanks." He started up the stairs, then paused. "Hey, do you..." </p><p>"Hmm?" </p><p>"Do you know what Blue Soda is?" </p><p>Shownu cocked an eyebrow, then laughed. "Yeah, of course. Why?" </p><p>Minhyuk shrugged, biting the inside of his cheek. "I wanna try it." He hoped it came across as nonchalant as he wanted it to. </p><p>There was a long pause, and Minhyuk's heart began to race. What if Shownu was against that? He couldn't be... right? </p><p>Shownu shrugged a subdued smile gracing his face, then went back to cooking dinner. </p><p>"I'll come and get you guys when dinner's ready, okay?" </p><p>Minhyuk nodded, realized he couldn't be seen, then murmured a short "okay." He headed up the stairs and slipped through the door to Hyungwon's room. He plopped down on the creaky bed beside his best friend. </p><p>"Hey." Hyungwon set down the Old World pistol he'd been working on restoring for weeks now. </p><p>"Hey, how's the gun coming?" </p><p>Hyungwon sighed. "It's alright. I'm just not quite sure how to get the screws in right for the magazine, since it's always too— Lost you there, didn't I?" </p><p>Minhyuk laughed, nodding and pursing his lips. Hyungwon huffed. </p><p>"So was there a recipe? Any instructions?" he asked, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth. </p><p>Minhyuk smiled. He's pretty. He blinked, shaking his head and heaving a sigh. "Nothing. It just told me what they taught in middle school, except excluded all the lies about overdose and addiction." </p><p>Hyungwon rolled his head to the side. "Well damn. Then I guess it's plan C?" </p><p>Minhyuk nodded. "I asked Shownu." </p><p>Hyungwon snapped upright, staring intently at his friend. "You fucking what?" </p><p>"Chill, chill, I just asked him if he knew what it was," he explained, and Hyungwon slumped back against the headboard. "And I told him I wanted to try it." </p><p>"I mean..." </p><p>A knock sounded at the door, then it swung open with a whispering creak. "Hey. Dinner's ready, and I made a bit more this time, because... well, I'll tell you when we eat. Come on down," he gestured toward the stairs, then left with the door open. Minhyuk stood up with a groan, then reached out to grab Hyungwon's outstretched hand and pull him up. </p><p>"Grab a plate and serve yourselves," Shownu offered, sitting down with his own serving and digging in. Once they were all seated and shoving rice and chicken into their mouths, Shownu put down his fork and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. </p><p>"So, I was thinking," he began. </p><p>"Uh-oh," Hyungwon replied as he shovelled a bite of rice into his mouth. </p><p>Shownu chuckled, shaking his head, then began again. "So I was thinking, about what you asked me earlier... you guys should come with me to the... well, uh, the Greenhouse," he mumbled. </p><p>There was a pause. </p><p>"The what?" Minhyuk asked. </p><p>"Well, um, there are more gay people in this town than you might think."</p><p>Hyungwon coughed, nearly spitting out his chicken, and Minhyuk just stared at the oldest. </p><p>"It's just a little get-together," Shownu finished, </p><p>"You're joking right?" Minhyuck whispered, eyes glimmering with excitement. Shownu shook his head, picking a grain of rice out of his teeth with his tongue. </p><p>"Only good Blue Soda there is," he said with a shrug, stabbing a piece of chicken. </p><p>Hyungwon, after collecting himself, swallowed his chicken and looked between the two. "I had no idea you.. were part of that," he said wonderingly. </p><p>Shownu just glanced at him, a subtle smile gracing his features. "Anyways, after we drop off the leftovers with grandpa, we'll go. Sound alright?" </p><p>Hyungwon nodded, looking over at Minhyuk who was eating his serving as quickly as possible. Shownu smiled warmly, leaving to clean off his plate in the kitchen. </p><p>The visit to the hospital, as usual, was not unpleasant; Hyungwon's grandfather's condition wasn't too bad yet, and the way he spoke always seemed so heartfelt. </p><p>"Well," he murmured, finishing off the container of chicken and rice, "I won't hold you any longer, I guess. Goodnight all," he said, smiling kindly. It wasn't a mystery where Shownu learned his nature. </p><p>"Goodnight, grampa," Hyungwon replied. </p><p>"Goodnight, sir," Minhyuk nodded politely. </p><p>"I can take the container," Shownu offered. "Thank you," he hummed. "Goodnight, sleep well." </p><p>As they passed the Government official outside the door and headed out through the town to the Greenhouse, Minhyuk's excitement only grew. </p><p>He was scared. </p><p>But he was excited.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>